Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus is a genus of armored stegosaurid dinosaur. They lived during the Late Jurassic period (Kimmeridgian to early Tithonian), some 155 to 150 million years ago in what is now westernNorth America. In 2006, a specimen of Stegosaurus was announced from Portugal, showing that they were present in Europe, as well. Due to its distinctive tail spikes and plates, Stegosaurus is one of the most recognizable dinosaurs. At least three species have been identified in the upper Morrison Formation and are known from the remains of about 80 individuals. Roles *It played Spike Jones in Dinosaurs, Inc. (NatureRules1 Version) Portrayals * Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) - It is portrayed by African Bush Elephant * Animal Train - It is portrayed by Hippopotamus * Animal King (Dinosaur King) - It is portrayed by Pacific Walrus Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6307-0.jpg|Fantasia (1940) land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-3998.jpg|The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) TTTE Stegosaurus.png Stegosaurus (Blue Fang).jpg when-dinosaurs-get-drunk.jpg stegosaurus-detail-header.png Dossier Stegosaurus.png|''Stegosaurus regium'' Stegosaurus.PNG IMG_7968.JPG IMG 0242.JPG IMG 9865.PNG ATF Stegosaurus.png|Adventure to Fitness PK Stegosaurus.jpg Star_meets_Stegosaurus.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Simon the Stegosaurus.jpeg DT Stegosaurus.png 044D6632-9D1C-495A-B673-8264C41EBD24.jpeg|Bob Stegosaurus (9).jpg Giraffes Elephants Anteaters Armadillos Cats Monkeys Bears Hippos Bullfrogs Gorillas Zebras Tigers Wildebeests Buffaloes Chickens Flamingoes Ducks Antelopes Okapis Seals Flies Bugs Vultures Ostriches.png Noah's Ark The Three Dinosaurs .jpg I'm a Dinosaur.jpg df04b0211b71993f3052dd434c64db88.jpg Stegosaurus_Math_vs_Dinosaurs.png|Math vs Dinosaurs (2014) Dinosaur-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Stegosaurus.EVO.jpg Stegosaurus_dk.jpg 1-Stegosaurus_Charge.jpg Stegosaurus-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 8.06.59 PM.png 4C18A28E-5816-4831-894F-A758FAFBF425.png Gooboo Steve ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Stegosaurus-boraszoo.jpg reader rabbit toddler stegosaurus and t-rex.png 55498137 797479817282608 3686832890760396800 n.png S1e18 dinosaurs.png|Gravity Falls (2012-2016) Stegosaurs-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Dinosaurs vs beasts by arvalis daj7ing-pre.jpg Stegosaurus vs. Triceratops by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff Meets Stegosaurus.png JWE Stegosaurus.png Zodiac Dinosaurs by Barbalarga.jpg dm_stegosaurus.png|Dino Master (2005) Masonthetrex 2594.PNG Masonthetrex 2957.PNG Books IMG 0173.JPG 3EAB57EA-68B4-46FA-8249-0FF3BE8A51D0.jpeg BFC10121-6A51-4540-AA1F-8EF1D8625AFE.jpeg 8441846E-A051-4ED3-A737-647D985A0F53.jpeg 86B7DF86-640C-4272-BAD7-110F6945B925.jpeg IMG 0326.JPG See Also * Kentrosaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Lexovisaurus * Miragaia * Huayangosaurus * Wuerhosaurus * Scelidosaurus Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History IMG 3782.JPG IMG_3791.JPG IMG_3796.JPG IMG_3798.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Extinct Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Flintstones Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Planet Dinosaur Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:B.C. Animals Category:Jurassic Fight Club Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:OK K.O.: Let's be Heroes! Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Dinosaurs VS Beasts Animals Category:Dinosaur Dictionary Animals Category:King Kong (1933) Creatures Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Parkasaurus Animals Category:Dinosaur Record Breakers Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Dinosaurs (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Jurassic Park Operation Genesis Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Math vs Dinosaurs Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Dinosaurs of the Jurassic World and Beyond Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Combat of Giants Dinosaurs Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Kieron Connolly's A-Z of Dinosaurs Animals Category:Dinosaurs: The World's Most Terrifying Creatures Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Jurassic World Evolution Animals Category:Jurassic World The Game Animals Category:State Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Dino Master Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History Animals